


So Are You

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: For several long moments, far longer than he should have, Newt watched him, utterly entranced as he found himself distracted by the way he moved, guiding his own wand, little tentative smiles when each dish settled into its place without incident. Then, for a moment, their eyes met and Credence faltered. Not soon enough, Newt looked away, forcing down a blush, and realized several of the dishes floating mid air were now hurtling towards the floor.A one-shot of a domestic Newt and Credence if everything had gone according to plan and no one had died. Newt teaches Credence more about magic, and things get romantic.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	So Are You

**Author's Note:**

> If the title doesn't make sense yet, I promise it will after you've read it!

"Are you boys sure you can clean up without me?" Tina asked, snatching her coat off the rack and shoving her arms into it, looking frazzled. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon after dinner - but duty calls, I guess."

"Of course, it's no problem at all," Newt reassured her, smiling. "You go take care of that underage wizard causing trouble, and Credence and I will tidy up. We practically live here, you know."

"Yes, I know," Tina flashed a quick smile at both of them, glancing around at the table still littered with dishes. She'd gotten the call just a few minutes ago that some sixteen year old wizard was out making dragons out of fire fly around the subway, and had to go deal with it before someone got hurt, and obliviate any no-mags watching. "Thank you for doing this, lock the door on your way out."

Newt smiled at her again, nodding once. "As always, Tina, don't worry." He watched as she dashed around to grab her scarf and hat, then was out the door. He turned to Credence a moment later, "Shall we continue what we started learning last night?"

Credence' eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded, ever eager to learn more magic.

"Right, then I'll get the dishes to the sink, and you wash them and put them away." Newt instructed. Lifting his wand out of his pocket, dishes began floating through the air towards the sink, and Newt gave Credence an encouraging smile as the man muttered, " _Scourgify!_ " and the dishes frothed with pink bubbles that was quickly replaced by a dish cloth that scrubbed them clean, then dried them. Walking around the table towards him, Newt watched Credence's lips twitch as he whispered spells under his breath to send the dishes towards their respective cabinets and drawers around the kitchen. For several long moments, far longer than he should have, Newt watched him, utterly entranced as he found himself distracted by the way he moved, guiding his own wand, little tentative smiles when each dish settled into its place without incident. Then, for a moment, their eyes met and Credence faltered. Not soon enough, Newt looked away, forcing down a blush, and realized several of the dishes floating mid air were now hurtling towards the floor.

" _Arresto momentum!_ " Newt gasped, stopping three plates and one pie dish inches from the ground. He lifted them up and put them away, no harm done.

"I'm sorry!" Credence cried as Newt turned to look at him again, the Credence's face a mask of anger at himself, and fear of reprimand for getting distracted. "I was concentrating so hard, but I knew I couldn't do it,"

"Not at all!" Newt reassured quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder and setting his wand down on the table. "Credence, that was my fault, I distracted you, and it's not easy to keep multiple spells going at once. You've learned so much, I'm so proud of you."

"I really haven't learned that much..." Credence deflected quietly, eyes on the floor.

Ever so gently, Newt raised his fingers to his chin and lifted until Credence's eyes met his. "You have, you know. You have more magic inside you than any other wizard I've met, don't you forget that. It was one mistake, and nothing was harmed." He smiled softly, his stomach clenching when Credence began to smile back at him. "I know you, Credence." His voice was down to a whisper now, and as soon as the words left his lips, Newt felt the rush of heat to his face and stepped back, clearing his throat and reaching for his wand, suddenly feeling as if he'd crossed a boundary he wasn't supposed to cross. They'd only just begun to work together and spend more time together, with him teaching Credence how to properly wield magic and what it was like to be a part of a something. But there was an undertone of something else...something that seemed to spark between them every so often, and Newt was finding it harder and harder to ignore it.

"Shall we try again, then?" He tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks and tips of his ears as Credence gave him a wary smile and Newt could swear he was blushing too.

"Okay, let's try again."

It was only a few minutes later that the entire table was cleared and all of the dishes were washed and in their rightful cupboards, and it all went smoothly. Usually, after the dinner dishes had been cleared, the group would sit in the living room and talk, but with Tina out on work duty, and Queenie and Jacob hadn't been at dinner at all that night, instead having gone out on a date, it was just Newt and Credence holding down the fort alone, and sitting and talking didn't feel quite right. For a moment he stood in the kitchen, looking around the sitting room, until his eyes found the music box sitting in the corner of the room. Perfect! Movement would be a good distraction, right?

"Credence," Newt asked, waving his wand at the music player, "Have you ever learned how to dance?"

Credence's brown eyes darted up to meet his at the sound of his name, and he shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because I am going to teach you how to waltz." Newt smiled broadly as music began playing, a lighthearted, 3/4 tempo waltz began, the sound floating through the room. "Come here,"

As Credence walked over, Newt held out his arms. "Put one hand in mine, and the other on my, ahh, waist. Yes - just like that." He hesitated a bit, rushing his words as he guided the other man into proper position. Why did he think this was a good idea again? "Now, there are three beats in these songs, so you step three times to it, like so." Newt slowly guided them through a 1-2-3 side step to the right, then another to the left, and over a few times until he seemed to understand.

"There's not much to it, is there." Credence commented, looking down at his feet as they attempted now, to step in time to the music.

"No, not much," Newt agreed, letting out a light laugh as they tripped over each other's feet and had to stop and start again. "But enough,"

It took them only a few more minutes to figure out the rhythm and movements, and soon they were spinning across the floor, and Credence was laughing, sounding genuinely happy, which made Newt happy.

A slow waltz began, after the third lively one, and butterflies filled Newt's stomach as Credence shifted closer, his hands resting on his lower back, and in Newt's own. Their eyes met briefly, then glanced away, and he was unable to keep the smile off his face. "You're doing wonderfully," he said softly as they waltzed to the slower tempo, their steps gradually becoming smaller and smaller until they were standing in place, merely swaying.

Newt didn't realize how close they were standing until all of a sudden, Credence's head rested on his shoulder, and he heard him let out a soft, content sigh. His own eyes closed, skin tingling where their hands clasped, and he stopped thinking and began feeling. Some minutes later, he opened his eyes again and found his feet no longer on the floor.

"Don't be startled, but we're floating and it's you who's causing it." Newt whispered, turning his head slightly towards Credence's ear.

Credence lifted his head and looked down, then up, then down and up again. His expression changed from that of confusion, to shock, to delight, and a wide smile brightened his face and Newt had never seen anything more beautiful.

"I'm not even trying to make it happen," he whispered in awe, continually glancing down at the floor a foot or so beneath them, then back up to meet Newts gaze.

"That's what being a wizard is supposed to feel like. Like it's an extension of you, like it's natural." Newt whispered back, finding himself unable to look away from the man in his arms, who was so in awe of himself he was practically glowing. Credence's eyes met his for several seconds as he spoke, and Newt's breath caught. "Look at you..." he breathed, "You're amazing."

The words uttered back to him would forever ring in his skull, as Credence held his gaze and whispered, "So are you."


End file.
